Unexpected Love
by MinnieLuvsU
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is finally starting Hogwarts and she couldnt be any happier. Will the appearance of a certain blond Slytherin ruin her life, or make it a million times better? Is this even a love worth fighting for?
1. First Impressions

**This is my first story so please try and spare my feelings.  
>I changed the ages a little so its a little unaccurate. i know Lily's supposed to be 11 but i made her 12 going on 13 because it seemed creepy to have Scorpius involved with her if she's 11.<strong>

**^.^v Hope You Like it! **

* * *

><p>Lily Luna Potter was sitting in a train compartment on Hogwarts Express. She waved at her parents standing outside the train on platform 9 ¾. It was her first year going to the magical school she loved ever since she could remember. As the train started to move she started to wonder what was taking her family so long to get back from the snack trolley. She decided to just sit and wait, looking through her Defense Against The Dark Arts book, a class that just so happened to be her father's favorite. The compartment door slid open and she looked up smiling, fully expecting her family members to come tumbling in, but she was in for a surprise. A young boy with piercing silver eyes and light blonde hair ran in shutting the door quickly.<p>

"Who are you?" Lily asked gaining the boy's attention. He looked at her once and immediately knew who she was.

"Scorpius Malfoy… You're the new Potter girl aren't you?" he spat in an unfriendly manner. Lily held her head high and scowled.

"Malfoy… get out of here" she said in a brave tone. Scorpius glared.

"no one tells me what to do" he countered

"Well I just did. Now get out! My family should be back any minute now" she said

"As if I'd ever be afraid of your family Potter, what are your brothers going to do to me? Or the Weasely girl? Some protection you have" he snarled. Lily stood up.

"I don't need anyone to protect me Malfoy" she said defiantly.

"Typical Gryffindor. Always brave and defiant, you and I will get along swimmingly" he said sarcastically as he stared into her milk chocolate eyes.

"For your sake I hope you're wrong" she said making her way towards the door and sliding it open. "now, get out" she crossed her arms. Scorpius smirked.

"I'll get out now, but you sure haven't seen the last of me Potter" he stepped out leaving her with a frown.

"Certainly hope you're wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>Short first chapter but theres a lot more to come.<br>i really hope you like it and and please review ! :D  
><strong>


	2. Breaking The Rules

**Chapter 2: _Breaking the Rules_**

****_:D_****

* * *

><p>Moments later Lily's family chose to appear, all holding a variety of different candies.<p>

"Hey Lils what's with the long face?" James said poking his sister in a joking matter, his usual mischievous smile placed firmly on his face.

"While you were off doing Merlin knows what, I had an encounter with Malfoy" she scowled sitting down and snatching a licorice wand from Hugo. A look of disgust passed through the faces of the older Weasley/Potter members. After a brief conversation regarding the young blonde boy everyone fell into their usual attitudes, laughing and joking about random things. Time flew and soon Lily and Hugo were standing with all the other first years waiting to be sorted into their houses.

"Lily Luna Potter" Minerva McGonagall called out. Lily took a deep breath and walked up to the sorting hat.

"Ahh, another Potter… You'd do well in Slytherin … but no sense breaking a streak… GRYFFINDOR!" it finally yelled, letting Lily sigh in relief. The Gryffindor table howled with excitement, happy to have the last of the Potter family in their house. The excitement only increased when Hugo Weasley was added to the Glorious house. Gryffindor was now the house of the Golden Trio Legacy. Lily, the next most likely candidate at being the Gryffindor Princess with her cousin Rose, gave Hugo a side hug, telling him to relax. The welcoming feast engaged normally and soon everyone was heading back to their dormitories. Lily, on the other hand, stayed behind, wanting to explore the school before it was time for her to go to bed.

"Tsk Tsk, is the young Potter breaking the rules on her first night here?" the sarcastic voice could only belong to one person.

"Go away you prick" she said walking past Scorpius and looking for the staircase her cousin told her to use to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You seem a bit lost there Lily" he said with a smile. Lily's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. She swept her flaming red hair out of her face and held her head high.

"I'm not lost" she worked to walk past him but he kept her pace easily. He let out a laugh.

"You're a first year Lily. Let me help you get back" his compassionate tone took Lily by surprise for an instant, then she recovered with a frown.

"When did I give you permission to call me Lily, Scorpius?" she said crossing her arms.

"Just now" he laughed leading Lily to a staircase. Her face reddened even more.

"Well… thank you… I suppose. I can take it from here" she said climbing up the stairs. Scorpius followed.

"I have a feeling you might still need me" he smirked. She was about to protest when the staircase started to move. She yelped and held on to the closest thing she could find, otherwise known as Scorpius. Warmth filled his face but he couldn't fight off the smile playing on lips as he held the petite red head in his arms.

"I-It's what they do Lily. The stairs move" noticing her mistake she pulled away from him in embarrassment and tried to move up the moving stairs. She saw the painting that Rose had described and ran to it, saying the password before it even asked for it and rushing inside before Scorpius could say a word. He smiled at her retrieving figure and only turned to go down the stairs when the port hole closed completely. As he climbed into bed moments later the memory of a laughing red-headed Potter haunted him, and he slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? <strong>

**Review please ! ^.^v**


	3. Herbology

**Chapter 3: Herbology ^.^v**

**hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"Lily Luna Potter, wake up!" Rose Weasley said shaking the 12 year old out of her slumber. Lily woke up and dressed in a grumpy state. She was dragged down to the grand hall by her two brothers and her two cousins. Hugo was laughing and holding her school bag while Rose was going over her time table. James and Albus were supporting most of her weight, joking around with her while she still had her eyes closed as if she were asleep.<p>

"10 more minutes" she whined as her brothers set her down on the bench in front of all the food.

"Come on Lils you need to wake up already. Sleeping in isn't an option anymore" Albus said.

"How do you people do it? I mean getting up at 6:30 every morning? It's so unnatural!" she said grabbing a goblet of well needed coffee.

"You'll get used to it" Rose said with a smile.

"I don't think so" she sighed dramatically, making Hugo laugh.

"Aw come on Lils! It's not that bad!" he nudged her. She scoffed

"Easy for you to say! You wake up at like 6 every morning. Do you know how hard it is for me to get out of bed before 1 in the afternoon?" James laughed before shoving a plate of toast in front of her.

"Just eat your breakfast and shut up" he said smiling.

"Hey just because you're older doesn't mean- is that strawberry marmalade?" she was momentarily distracted by the jar of red gooey substance that she loved more than anything. It wasn't long before Louis Weasley, their other cousin joined the group. He was followed by the Scamander twins, Lysander and Lorcan. Once everyone was seated and eating happily, the doors of the grand hall opened and Lily felt the urge to look at who it was. There, smirking at her was Scorpius Malfoy. She blushed bright red and frowned at him before returning to her friends and family. Scorpius only smirked at the young red head. He had grown to think rather fondly of her since they met only the day before. He found her funny and proud. By the end of the day he knew one thing about her was certain: she didn't want things handed to her, she didn't like being helped or protected. Even though she had enough family to keep herself safe, she preferred taking things head on instead of hiding behind her large family. He happened to be walking by the Herbology class room while Lily was taking a class when he made this particular discovery. He watched carefully as she started to struggle with a plant. When her cousin Hugo went to help her she refused, wanting to do it on her own. She even smiled at Professor Longbottom and turned down his offer for help because she wanted the satisfaction of achieving the assignment by herself. She ended up being one of the only ones that did the assignment correctly, along with Hugo of course, and was rewarded with 10 points for Gryffindor for her determination. He thought about all of this after classes were over for the day. He was leaning against a tree that provided him with shade with his Potions homework. He had briefly considered asking Albus Potter for help, seeing that he was the best Potions student in the whole school, but quickly dismissed the idea. He was about to give up on his homework when he saw the young Lily Potter walk towards him. She sighed once she was in front of him, pulling a book out of her backpack.

"I found this outside of the Herbology room. I thought I should return it" she passed him the leather bound notebook. His breath caught in his throat at the gesture. No one had ever been so nice to him. All his friends were Slytherin, and well… no one in Slytherin was nice. Ever.

"Um… thank you" he smiled putting the book in his backpack. She walked off without him noticing, and by the time he did, it was too late to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy ! :D <strong>

**thanks for reading ! ^.^v**


	4. The Ring

**Cant sleep =="  
>figured I should keep putting up the chapters I already had saved on my computer up :D<br>enjoy! ^.^v**

* * *

><p>Scorpius didn't speak to Lily for days. The days that seemed to drag on without her eyes meeting his turned into months and soon it was almost Christmas. He watched her the day of the yearly trip into town and noticed some things that he hadn't noticed before. She was taller than when she arrived, her short hair was noticeably longer, and her smile was even brighter- if that was possible. He openly admired her from afar, having come to the conclusion only a month earlier that he liked the youngest Potter more than he should. While in Hogsmeade he noticed she was alone for the first time in months, and approached her in Honeydukes.<p>

"Got a bit of a sweet tooth there huh Potter?" he smirked, picking up a bag of chocolate frogs. She looked up and unexpectedly smiled at him.

"Of course! I love candy. My brothers gave me money to buy some today seeing that it's my birthday" her smiled warmed him as she grabbed the chocolate frogs from him and walked toward the Licorice wands. Of course the news of her birthday wasn't a shock to him; he found out an hour earlier and even bought her something he saw her admire in Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. It was a magical ring that would enable her to tell when someone was being truthful or not. It also let you know what people were feeling at mere skin to skin contact. The gift was in a leather box in his front pocket.

"happy birthday Lily… would you like to accompany me to the Tea Shop?" he smiled at her stunned face. "some tea to celebrate your birthday" he explained. She smiled again

"oh… well… sure why not. I don't have to meet Rose for another hour" she paid for her candy and followed Scorpius to the small tea shop that was filled with other students. The two sat in an isolated corner of the shop, sipping tea, and eating cake when Scorpius put the leather box on the table.

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously. Scorpius smiled and slid it over to her. She opened the box and gasped. The beautiful color changing crystals stared back at her.

"I heard it was your birthday and I saw you looking at it in Wiseacre's" he shrugged. Lily looked at him disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't have done that Scorpius. It's beautiful but it's too much." He laughed

"Do you like it?" he simply asked

"Well… of course but-" he cut her off with a tender smile

"Then it's enough" he looked over toward the window and saw James Potter staring at the two.

"Thank you" she whispered gaining his attention.

"No problem" he was surprised to see the leather box gone and the ring on her right ring finger. "I think your brother is just about ready to kill me" he laughed "you should go" she smiled at him.

"You're right. Thanks again Scorpius" she smiled standing up.

"Happy birthday Lily" he also stood, looking away to grab his coat. In the second he was distracted, he felt something warm on his pale cheek. When he looked up he saw Lily running out of the Tea Shop. His face turned into a delicate shade of pink moments later when he realized she had kissed his cheek. He wore a smile the whole way back to Hogwarts. The next day he walked into the Grand Hall accompanied by his two friends. He passed the Gryffindor table earning a glare from James and a smile from Lily. He was happy to notice that her good mood toward him was not a onetime thing that only happened because it was her birthday. Half way through breakfast he remembered the notebook that didn't belong to him that was sitting in his backpack. He grabbed it and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked at him with shock and curiosity as he tapped Albus Potter on the shoulder. Albus turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I came to return the Potions notes. They were really helpful… thanks" Rose nearly choked and James openly gawked.

"Sure no problem, if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask" Albus smiled

"Oh I won't" he smiled back before turning to Lysander.

"Mum says to tell your mother hello on her part" Lysander nodded and Scorpius walked back to his table.

"What was that?" Rose asked, beating James to the punch.

"Scorpius asked for help on the Potions homework. I just let him borrow my notes" Albus shrugged.

"So he's Scorpius now?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's not so bad James" Lily spoke up biting her toast.

"How would you know?" James asked looking at her suspiciously.

"He and I have been talking lately, and he even gave me a ring for my birthday" she said while eating

"He what?" James shot up from his seat, nearly yelling at his little sister. Lily glared.

"Sit down you prick" her command rang though the whole hall and many people laughed as James sat with a grumble.

"How about you Lysander, Lorcan?" Hugo asked curiously

"They spend most holidays with us. Mum and Mrs. Malfoy were friends since they were here" Locan said

"We never told you because we knew you wouldn't like it very much" Lysander shrugged. James grumbled for the rest of breakfast and for most of the morning. After classes Lily smiled when she saw the snow covered grounds.

"It's nice isn't it?" the voice startled her, but she soon felt herself relax when she noticed it was just Scorpius.

"Completely" she agreed. She looked up at him and smiled. Their hand's brushed and her crystal ring changed from clear to pink. She smiled down at it.

"Thanks again for the ring... it's very useful" she said suddenly

"Really?" he asked

"really" she kissed him then. It took him by surprise but it didn't take long for him to respond. His arms wound around her waist and he held her close. Their kiss started out innocent, but it wasn't long until she was tugging at his blond hair and he was holding her as close as he possibly could. When she finally pulled away she was blushing bright red.

"I'm glad you like the ring" he whispered breathlessly.

"I'm glad you gave it to me" she whispered back as he moved to hug her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ! :D<strong>

**Pretty Please ^.^v**


	5. Meeting the Family?

**2 years later**

"Luna, where are you taking me?" Scorpius asked his girlfriend, laughing as she dragged him down the empty and dark halls of their school.

"just shut up and you'll find out" she giggled stopping in front of an empty wall. She smiled when a door appeared.

"where is this?" Scorpius asked looking around the room once they were inside with the door securely closed.

"the Room of Requirements" she smiled. "I found it when I was looking for you a few days ago"

"this place is amazing..." Scorpius said sitting down on a red couch.

"it's like Hogwarts wants us to be together" she whispered sitting next to him and snuggling onto his chest.

"...I don't want to hide anymore Lily" he murmured into her blazing red hair.

"me neither Scorpius" She sighed

"it's almost Christmas... You'll be going home soon..." Lily smiled up at him.

"are you insinuating that you want to meet my family?" the smile on her face was contagious.

"we've been together for two years. I think it's about time" he smiled

"... So do I..." she then proceeded to kiss him. To her, the thought of him wanting to meet her family formally made her both happy, and completely terrified. He had been the one to suggest the whole secret idea in the first place. He was afraid that their reaction would influence Lily's opinion about him.

"well we know one person would be okay with it" Scorpius said with a smile.

"I'm sure Albus would be thrilled to know he was right all along" Lily laughed

"I'm sure he'd kill me for not telling him though" Scorpius said with a smirk. Lily smiled at the thought. Although it seemed hard to believe, Albus and Scorpius had become good friends. Best mates actually. James still hated him and Rose wasn't too happy about Albus's choice in friends but she was at least polite when Scorpius was around, it was already known that Lysander and Lorcan were friends with him, and even Hugo and him were on good terms since Scorpius saved him from a spider the size of a car when it came out of the Forbidden Forest. Scorpius wasn't afraid of Albus, or Lysander and Lorcan, or Hugo, or even perfect little Rose, but he was afraid of James. Even though he would never admit it, to anyone other than Lily, he was terrified of the eldest Potter and all he seemed to represent. He was the protective older brother that hated the idea of boys even LOOKING at little Lily, he was the one that once put an exploding quill in Fredrick Sullivan's backpack when he made a move on Lily on the Quiddich pitch, and he was the one that hated him. James wasn't the only one that Scorpius was afraid of though, Harry Potter himself was on the top of that list. Although Lily had assured him countless times that Harry was no one to be afraid of, that never made Scorpius feel any better. If Harry could defeat someone like Voldemort, he could certainly cause Scorpius harm with a simple twitch of his wand.

"nothings going to happen to you, you big baby" she laughed

"who's usually at your house during Christmas?" he asked ignoring her previous comment.

"well... This year everything is happening at my house, so that means uncle Ron and aunt Mione will be there, and that includes Hugo and Rose of course. Teddy's going to be there, and so is uncle Charlie. My aunt Fleur and uncle Bill will be there with Victoire, Dominique and Louis. I think uncle Percy and aunt Audrey are going with Molly and Lucy. Uncle George and aunt Angelina always come with Roxanne and Fred. Oh! And of course granddad and grandmum. Professor Longbottom's going too with his wife Hannah and their daughter Alice" she said deep in thought.

"no pressure" Scorpius said sarcastically. Lily laughed.

"oh come on! You don't have to be there all day. Just for about an hour" she laughed.

"well in that hour a lot can happen! Your brother, father, and uncles scare the living daylight out of me" he exclaimed.

"well, James is always going to bother you. Dad won't touch you if it makes me unhappy, and my uncles won't do anything... Well maybe except uncle Ron and George. Everyone else will smile politely and give you a chance. And even if my dad gives you a hard time Mum will set him straight. She knows all about you you know" the news shocked him

"she does?" he asked slightly nervous

"yup. I had to tell someone and my mum and I tell each other everything. She really wants to meet you" knowing at least one family member approved made Scorpius hopeful and incredibly determined to get on everyone's good side. Days flew by and soon everyone was on Hogwarts Express on their way home for the much needed holiday recess. Lily had managed to escape from the compartment where all her family members were sitting in, sneaking down the small halls and trying to find the right door. She smiled when she saw the familiar blonde hair she loved so much.

"I thought you ditched me" Scorpius said jokingly as she stepped into the compartment and slid the door shut.

"you know I wouldn't do that, but my family's literally everywhere! I can't get away from anyone anymore... Plus, I think Rose is suspicious" she said sitting down next to him with a loving smile.

"isn't she always?" Scorpius said taking hold of Lily's hand and pulling her onto his lap.

"yes but its different this time. I think she even tried to follow me but I got away" she smiled triumphantly as she played with her boyfriend's long hair.

"well, after tomorrow you wont have to sneak away anymore" he smiled kissing her rosy cheek.

"thank Merlin for that!" she laughed. The couple sat together, basking in each other's glory until Scorpius produced a small box from his jean pocket.

"I wanted to get you something important this year" he smiled opening the box to reveal a silver locket with the letters L&S elegantly engraved.

"oh Scorpius, it's beautiful!" she cooed

"if you stroke it and open it, it shows you any memory of us of your choosing" he smiled at her as she did exactly what he said. Her eyes sparkled when she saw the memory of their first kiss play out in front of her.

"I love it! Here, put it on for me!" she smiled passing the locket over to Scorpius eagerly. He laughed and brushed her blazing red hair to the side. He clasped the necklace securely and kissed her shoulder before returning her hair to it's original position.

"I got something for you too" she smiled reaching into her small purse and pulling out a men's watch. It looked normal, but it sure wasn't. The thick leather strap had a design of a lone scorpion holding a flower. What looked like the watch told so much more than the simple time. It was a wizard's version of a cell phone.

"you open the watch, and you can call somebody through it. I have one too. Its a way we can keep contact from long distance" she shrugged nonchalantly. Scorpius looked at the watch with open curiosity

"where did you get this? It's so... Interesting" he opened the watch, which caused a small noise to come from the bracelet Lily was wearing.

"I made it. Took me months to perfect the design and even longer to stop it from calling random crystal balls. You can choose who you want to talk to but right now, it's programed to call my bracelet" she smiled

"this is awesome! Thank you Flower" he kissed her cheek before putting the watch on his left wrist. Lily smiled before looking down at the Marauder's Map her father had given her before her first day at Hogwarts.

"shoot. Rose is looking for me" she whispered bolting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he smiled

"tomorrow... Call me before. Just open the watch, think of me, and it'll reach me no matter where I am" she smiled running out of the compartment before he could reply. A minute later he lifted his watch and did what he was told to do. Her face appeared on the small circular screen. She was outside her compartment door.

"I love you" he said once he was sure she could hear him.

"I love you too" she said, hanging up with a light heart, and with a love sick smile gracing her delicate features.

* * *

><p><strong>Havent updated in forever!<strong>

**its a little longer and i even fast-forwarded until Lily was a little older!**

**Review please! ^.^**


End file.
